youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Head
Mario's face is a *insert curse word* from Mario Teaches Typing 2. The gameplay element of an interactive floating head of Mario has appeared in many games, but was first solidified in Super Mario 64. In Mario's Games Gallery Mario Head grew a body and played Go Fish with the Heavy Weapons Guy. Mario's floating head (animated with VActor technology) first appeared in Mario Teaches Typing and its sequel Mario Teaches Typing 2. He narrated players' lessons and actions as they learned to type, and also made lots of random small talk. Later the head appeared on the title screen of Super Mario 64, where players could tug and stretch his facial features, such as nose, ears, cheeks, chin, and hat, to humorous positions. As Super Mario 64 was Nintendo's first title for the Nintendo 64, an interactive Mario face served to familiarize the player to the Nintendo 64 controller without worrying about actual gameplay. Additionally, if the player gets gets a Game Over, the Mario head will appeared dazed and beat up. Mario's face later appeared in the mini-game Face Lift, found in Mario Party and Mario Party 2. In Mario Party 2, the player has to alter the face of Mario or other characters in the game. The more accurately the face is changed to match a picture, the more points the player receives. The player who earns the most points wins. In the remake Super Mario 64 DS, the Mario head appeared along with another retarded floating head named Yoshi Head. In this game, Mario's face is able to turn into an ink outline version of itself, which can be distorted with the stylus or various buttons. The player can also erase the face and draw his or her own creations. Mario's face is also a feature in some of the mini-games in Super Mario 64 DS and New Super Mario Bros. When the player opens a chest in Boom Box, the chest makes a sound, astonishing the Mario head on the top screen. If the player makes a mistake, the Mario head frowns, while if the player succeeds, the Mario head beams joyously at the player. If the player gets a Game Over in any mini-game, Mario's face will yell and look dazed. When a player clears any mini-game round, the Mario face is astonished, then bursts out laughing. Role in Youtube Poops In Youtube Poops, the only used Mario Head is the one from Mario Teaches Typing 2. He is commonly depiced as a retarded, perverted, drug/alcohol addict, mentally disturbed and somewhat evil being who likes to annoy people by singing, imitating a videogame, asking them if they got food or drink, politely asking to steal their computer, stating he has got no body and flying like a retard while making an annoying sound. On one occasion, he exploded like a nuclear bomb. On another, he destroyed Link and Japan, forcing Megaman to defeat him under Zelda's will. Retardedness But he returned on August 15, 2008, but only to get his ice tea, bottle of heineken, YOU, and more he left behind. F.B.I. Investigations *He will return again in 2012 in the game Mario Teaches Typing 3 which is surprisingly for the Wii. *He was supposed to be a newcomer in SSBB and be the top tier character, till a smug 3 year old knight from came and replaced him and HE became the top tier, then Mario Head got revenge and sent Pedobear to rape him *you were scared of Mario head as a little kid,remember? *SECURITY BREAKS:UNKNOWN INTRUDER! *He was supposed to be the most popular new starter Pokemon in Pokemon Black and White, till a smug 3 year old snake with arms and legs came and replaced him and HE became the most popular new starter pokemon, then Mario Head got revenge and sent Pedochu to rape him Important Quotes "Can I sing a song for Samus Aranator? ROCK ON YOU HUGE WINNER!!! CRY! CRY! CRY! YOU LITTLE SANDVICH!! ROCKERR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE A BEING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROCK AND ROLL SURFER!!!!MOAN FOR ALL OF ETERNITY IN MY BED!!!! " Quotes "WHEEEEEEEEE" "I'm-a bet you can't do this." "I'm-a gonna fly for you. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Quotes (with body) ﻿"I don't think you can go there." "I go first." "I guess I'm going f***ing." "Do you have any Weegees?" "You got any Big Boos?" "fishy-fishy" Likes *﻿Flying for you *Go Fish *Singing a song for you Category:Characters Category:Characters - Male Category:Retarded Characters Category:Perverts Category:Characters - Villains Category:Guys who say PINGAS Category:Scary characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Related to Your Mom Category:Illegal Characters Category:Characters who smoke 100 cigarrettes a day Category:Freaks Category:Characters who are allergic to chocolate milk Category:Retarded Idiots Category:Scary characters Category:Drug addicts Category:people who ate a burger Category:people who drank YOU Category:People who hate Meta Knight Category:People who hate Yoshi and his floating head Category:Pedophiles who rape Justin Bieber, Yoshi and Meta Knight Category:Faggots Category:Famous Youtube Poopers Category:Evil Category:Notable Poops with (Character) Category:People who hate Smugleaf Category:Guys who say WAAAA Category:People who can fly Category:Mario Category:Power Level oover 9000 Category:FUCKING INSANE PEOPLE!!! Category:Fucking Awesome People Category:Pedophiles who rape Elmo